


Day 28 - Short Shorts

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [28]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Parties, Sexy Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course someone decided to wear a sexy costume to the Halloween party. Of course it had to be Kelly.</p><p> <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 28: Celebrating a Holiday</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 - Short Shorts

The annual Sidewinder Halloween house party was in full swing. The little kids had gone home happy and full of candy. The older kids had been rescued from where Ty had abandoned them. Now the remaining adults were letting loose, taking advantage of the free-flowing libations and all the terrifying little party foods Digger had made.

Nick had been pre-gaming for a while now, wandering around the house and making sure nobody got too out of hand. He wasn't drunk, but he wasn't exactly sober either. He'd been lazy about his costume, wearing his fatigues and a thin undershirt. Whenever anyone asked what he was dressed as, Ty would pop up out of nowhere and say that he was dressed as Staff Sergeant Fucking O'Flaherty, which was the scariest thing anyone could think of. Halloween had never been much of a big deal for Nick, but he loved seeing how much fun everyone else was having.

Ty was theoretically dressed as a lumberjack, but he'd just put on clothes from home. Nick had drawn the line at the hatchet. _Tyler, either you get a fucking rubber one or I throw you out._

Owen had found an impossibly slick suit and a pair of sunglasses that probably set him back more than all the booze at the party had cost them. He was dressed as a spook, which Nick honestly found a little terrifying. 

Eli had dug up a kilt somewhere, and it looked better on him than Nick was willing to admit. He still wasn't sure it counted as a costume, but Eli was the sort of person who could grin bashfully and get away with that sort of thing. 

Digger hadn't really bothered with a costume, but he had painted an incredibly realistic skull on his face. It stood out, stark and bright against his dark skin, and he'd taken to hiding behind the shower curtain and peering out at people before they sat down. Every so often the steady thrum of noise of the party would be interrupted by a shriek coming from the direction of the bathroom, and everyone would crack up.

Kelly had started the evening in his civvies, which Nick had found a bit strange. Usually Kelly got into Halloween with an infectious enthusiasm, almost as if he were making up for missing so many during his fragmented childhood. As soon as all the kids had left, though, he'd scampered up to his room to change. The idea that his costume wasn't appropriate for kids left Nick both concerned and curious.

His curiosity was answered when Kelly came barging down the stairs wearing little more than a stethoscope, a pair of latex gloves, and the tiniest pair of white shorts Nick had ever seen. Nick stood there, knowing his mouth was hanging open, trying to form a coherent thought. Behind him, someone wolf-whistled. It sounded like Ty.

"Oh my god, Kels..." Nick's throat went dry as his eyes were drawn to that god damned six-shooter tattoo on Kelly's hip. It was like a target, drawing attention to places Nick really didn't need to be looking.

Kelly shrugged, unrepentant. "Sexy medic? Get it?"

Nick groaned, trying to stop his mind from veering further into the gutter. This was _Kelly_ , damn it. The things he was thinking were obscene and entirely inappropriate.

"Yeah... It's..."

He was saved from continuing his thought as Digger came down the stairs, his painted face ghostly and distracting in the shadows. He grinned, threw an arm over Kelly's shoulders.

"'Bout time someone wore a sexy costume. Shame it had to be you, Doc."

Kelly grinned up at Digger. "Shut up, you love it."

Nick cursed inwardly and pulled his eyes away, staring at the ceiling. It would have been so much easier if Kelly hadn't looked so fucking _good_ in the ridiculous outfit. The fact that he was wearing it so utterly shamelessly didn't help either. Kelly was amazingly unselfconscious about his body, in the way that people who didn't seem realise how good-looking they were could be.

"Kelly," Nick sighed. "Can't you put some pants on or something? I'm pretty sure you've got fucking underwear bigger than those shorts."

"Oh, so you make a habit of studying his underwear?" Ty said, sneaking up on them. "Iiiinteresting."

Nick elbowed Ty in the ribs. "Shut up, you're starting to sound like your brother."

Thankfully, in the moment it had taken for Ty to interrupt, Kelly had wandered off, no doubt in search of more people to accidentally torment. Nick blundered into the kitchen, in dire need of another beer, only to be greeted by Kelly's ass as he leaned forward over the counter. Nick spun on his heel and marched right back out of the room before anyone noticed.

Eventually he found an empty chair in an out of the way corner and sat down, propping his feet on a table and trying to make his drink last. There was enough raucous noise and steady thrum of bodies to keep him relatively hidden and distracted.

Kelly found him anyway. He'd changed into real pants, and Nick wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disappointed. He threw himself into the chair next to Nick and passed him a beer. Nick nodded in thanks and cracked it open, doing his best to avoid staring at the ink peering up over Kelly's waistband. Why hadn't he bothered to put a shirt on too?

"Something's bothering you," Kelly said, barely loud enough to be heard over the din.

 _Yeah, Kels. I'm having inappropriately sexual thoughts about one of my best friends because he looked amazing in a stupid sexy Halloween costume. How's your evening going?_ The thought ran through Nick's head and he coughed out a harsh laugh before taking a swig of beer.

"I'm fine, babe, I swear. That costume just..." Nick paused, trying to form words in his head that wouldn't betray him. "It caught me off guard. You looked good though," he said with a laugh, trying to sound casual and brush it off.

"I did, didn't I?" Kelly grinned, and just like that everything was fine again.

"Can't have you showing the rest of us up, right?"

"I bet those shorts would look good on you too, Nicko."

Nick spluttered, beer dripping down his chin. "No. No way, no how. No."

"Aw, come on." Kelly's eyes were wide and pleading, glittering with barely-suppressed laughter. "You're so mean."

Nick groaned and took another mouthful of beer. "I'm not drunk enough for that shit yet. Maybe after everyone else goes home."

The slow smile that spread across Kelly's face was utterly terrifying. "I am going to hold you to that, O'Flaherty."

"God help me," Nick groaned, letting his head thump back against the wall. Hopefully by the time the party was over, Kelly would be too drunk to remember this conversation. Nick wasn't going to hold his breath though.


End file.
